


When Worlds Collide

by AngelBaby76



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Demons, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBaby76/pseuds/AngelBaby76
Summary: (Formally At Worlds End)A/N: This story has taken a life of its own and I'm changing the title and the summary of the story as the plot is changing! Please leave reviews!After the death of his father, Dean turns his back on the only lifestyle he knew, finding himself in a little sleepy town of Pine Grove, Arkansas. There he befriends a feisty waitress, who just happens to own the local mechanic shop. Dean decides to hang up his hat, settle into the town and start building a life with Jaxson.Then Sam calls. Dean turns his back on the life he built, to once again join Sam in the constant, tireless job of saving the world.Several years later, after being hurt by demons, Jaxson is once again faced with Dean and the possibility he might find out the secret she had been hiding all these years.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The small petite woman lay in bed, a bright light flashed into her eyes, making her head pound. The light is gone, than it returns. She tried to focus on it, but her vision was blurred. She tried to move from the light, but each time, something pulled her head back towards the light. She wanted to scream, tell whoever it was to stop. Her head felt like it was being squeezed into a vise. She tried to yell out again in pain, but no words came.  
  
As the light diminished, her brain was able to focus on where she was. She was in some kind of bed. The stark white walls, the hiss and beeps of the machine, the smell of antiseptic was all strange to her. _Where Am I?_  
  
The more her senses snapped to, the more she remember why she was there. Panic overcame her and she tried to sit up, but something was preventing her from moving. She was paralyzed. That was the first thought that snapped into her fog filled brain. She was paralyzed.  
  
She closed her eyes, tears squeezing out and falling onto her cheeks. And the memory came to her in a flash.  
  
She had been eating dinner, watching TV. The diner sh worked at, had been slammed. Being short staffed, she had found her self working a double shift. Coming home at one in the morning, she wanted nothing more than to just unwind.  
  
She had just finished, when she heard something on the back porch. She snapped her head to the right looking right into her kitchen. There, a patio door was located and she strained to see in the back yard. If something was out there, the motion detector would have gone off, alerting her to something. For a few minutes she sat there, her back rigid. But the light never came on.  
  
She took her plate into the kitchen, chalking it up to an over active imagination. She rinsed off her plate, setting it in the dry basket that sat to the right on the counter. She turned around and when she did, she was pushed into the counter, the end jabbing her lower back. Her throat was snatched by a fist, her air supply cut off. After that, it was just hazy. She remembered being thrown to the floor, the hits of his fist, the taste of the blood in her mouth.  
  
And that was all she could remember.  
  
Her eyes could only see shapes and shadows around her. It seemed they were talking to her, just standing around, but she couldn’t make them out. She tried to focus on them, but it was just out of her reach. She closed her eyes. Opened. Focused. She did this for several minutes. The light was making her eyes hurt. She moved her eyes up to the source of the light and realized it was a halo. No. Not a halo. It was a round, domed light. Then it all made sense. The stark white walls, the round light, the people dressed in white. She was in a hospital. She went to move her hands and noticed with horror, that they were strapped down to the rails.  
  
She moved her eyes to the right, than to the left. She was in a room. And someone was sitting next to her bed. She could only make out the shape, not the face. She closed her eyes. She tried to think of why she was here. Why she was tied to this bed. Why her head was pounding so hard. Her heart began to race as a sudden uneasiness over came her.  
  
But when she shut her eyes, she saw him standing before her. Holding the bloody knife in his hand. The drip of the crimson blood from the tip of the knife to the floor. She watched in horror, paralyzed by fear as she saw his eyes turn from blue to black in an instant. This had to be a dream. It just had to be.  
  
There was the light again. But this time smaller. It moved to her other eye staying for just a second. She tried to focus on the face and realized his mouth was moving. She realized that she could hear what he was saying to her.  
  
“Miss. Can you hear me?” He asked, his voice loud and clear.  
  
“Yes.” Her voice was just above a whisper. Her throat was dry, her lips cracked.  
  
“ You are in ICU at Mount Sinai Medical Center. You are a little foggy because we had to sedate you. Do you know why you are here?”  
  
She shook her head and looked out the window to see rain was falling outside. “No.”  
  
“It’s probably for the best right now. Is there anyone we can call? To let them know you are here?”  
  
She lifted her arms to see the white wrist cuffs, tears coming to her eyes. She didn’t want to look at the doctor. Because when she did, all she saw was horror. His face was twisted, his eyes were black. “No.”  
  
He flipped open the chart, writing something down with a pen.“Get some sleep OK? I’ll have the nurse come in and give you some more meds.”  
  
She looked out the window once again, just wishing she could forget everything that had happened to her in the past 24 hours. She closed her eyes, turning her head away from the window and shut out the world.


	2. Chapter Two

 

 _I can feel it_ , Dean thought. _The sky is falling_. This wasn’t a new feeling. No, in fact, something bad always happened to Dean Winchester since he was four years old. The difference, of course, was that this time could very well be the last time.  
  
Dean let out a tired sigh as he turned his head to see his brother fast asleep in the passenger seat. He gunned the Impala onto a county road that would take them to a town by the name of Pine Grove, deep in the heartland of Arkansas. There was nothing on either side of the asphalt except cornfields, cattle, farms, and farmers-the very type of people he and his brother tried to save every day.  
  
But Dean was growing very tired of it all.  
  
For months, Dean and Sam had been on a suicide mission to end all suicide missions-to hunt down the devil and try to stop the devil from ending the world.The weight of that task seem unbearable,the Winchesters knew that they were the only ones capable of shouldering it. It was, after all, their fault that Lucifer walked the earth.  
  
 _No_ , Sam’s _fault_.  
  
Dean felt guilty for even thinking that. He couldn’t think about his brother-the boy who Dean raised since their mother had died-had broken the Final Seal. In a moment of weakness and stupidity, Sam had killed the demon Lilith, accidentally opening the lock on Lucifer’s cage. Now, after a year of chasing him, they were no closer to shoving that bastard back into the cage.  
  
Now, that task would have to be put on a back burner.  
  
No, for now, he was headed to a town he thought he would never see again. A town that had held so many memories. A town that he found himself falling for a pretty waitress.  
  
 _Jaxson Reynolds_  
  
That name bounced around in Deans mind, and a small smile ghosted across his full lips. He leaned over the steering wheel, his long fingers moving across the dashboard, finally touching a leather wallet. Stealing a glance from the road, he flipped through the wallet until he found what he was looking for.  
  
  
  
A picture. But not just any picture. It was a picture that meant the world to him. The last one he took of her, just a day before he left her. He felt a pang in his heart as he looked down at the picture, letting himself to feel for just a minute. She was the only one he allowed himself to be so vulernable with. But no one knew about her, not even his brother, Sam.  
  
Then anger began to bubble to the surface as he remembered why he was heading to Pine Grove. She was hurt.  
  
They had been at a motel, resting from a stressful hunt. A nest of Vampires had proven to be a little more than could handle. Dean left with a nice slash along his arm, and Sam a knock on the head.  
  
Dean wanted nothing more than to just sleep for three days, but that ended the minute Bobby called. The seasoned hunter had gotten a call from a friend of his, letting him know about Jaxsons accident.  
  
All that Bobby knew, was that Jaxson was attacked in her home. When police arrived on the scene, she was found in her bedroom, un conscience. Her boyfriend was found in the bathroom, his eyes burned out of his eyes.  
  
Sam had asked his normal round of questions when Dean had woken him up, telling him to hurry up and get dressed. But Dean only gave him certain answers. Alluding to any indications that this job was personal.  
  
After the death of their father, Dean had disappeared for six months. Sam and Bobby searched endless for him, but his trail had gone cold. Dean was a very skilled hunter. His instincts ran deep and when he disappeared, he made sure no one could ever find him.  
  
Then one day, Dean showed up, wanting to help Sam stop the Apocalypse.  
  
“So, you gonna tell me where we are headed?”  
  
Dean turned his head from the road to see that Sam was awake. “A job.”  
  
“I get that.” Sam sighed and ran his hands through his thick, dark hair. He hated when Dean was in one of his moods. The mood that led him to drink to much. As much as Sam hated to think about it, his older brother was turning out to be like their father. “Come on Dean. Don’t you think you should catch me up to speed?  
  
Dean sighed as he thoughtfully bit his lower lip, wondering how much he should really tell his brother. “You remember that summer a few years back?”  
  
Sam sat up a little straighter as he looked at his brother, feeling the air leave his lungs. He would never forget that summer. That had been when Dean found out that Sam was addicted to demon blood. They had a huge fight, and Dean left.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Dean cleared his throat as he shifted uncomfortably in the seat. “Well..I..uh...ended up at Pine Grove.”  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Sam scoffed as he shook his head. “Unbelievable. We could be tracking down Lucifer, finding out to take him out, and you have us chasing some tail you had a few years ago?”  
  
Dean’s jaw tightened as he tried to control his anger. For one day he didn’t want to fight with his brother. Or to talk about if he was going to say yes to the angels. Come to find out, due to Deans lineage, he was in line to be Michael the Arch Angel vessel.  
  
“It’s not about chasing tail.” With one hand on the wheel, Dean reached into the backseat to grab the file. He handed it to Sam. “Read.”  
  
Sam opened up the folder as he looked at the medical records. “Where did you get this?”  
  
“Bobby has a friend that works the local hospital.” He glanced at his brother, then back to the road.  
  
Sam placed his finger along the page, tracing the words as he read them. “28 year old female. Admitted with facial contusions, dislocate shoulder and slashes along the palms of her hands.”  
  
“So, what do this have to do with us?” Sam looked up from the folder, to see his brother staring straight ahead.  
  
“Bobby’s friend was there when Jaxson was brought in.” Dean’s grip tightened on the steering wheel. She was screaming something about this guy having black eyes. And that they killed her boyfriend.”  
  
“God Dean, you don’t think..”  
  
Deans foot became a little more heavy as he urged the huge car forward. This car was his Baby. He worked on her from the ground up, even at one time rebuilding her. So he knew what she could take.  
  
“I don’t want to think about it. Because if I do, heads are gonna roll Sammy.” Dean didn’t want to voice the reason why Jaxson had been attacked, because of him.  
  
And that feeling of doom he woke up with, was beginning to come true.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean arrive at the hospital, but Dean doesn't get the warm welcome he was expecting.
> 
> **Some description of after math of violence***
> 
> Please leave some comments! I would love to know what you think about this story

Sam threw a sideways glance at Dean. Because of all the years they spent on the road, Sam knew his brother like the back of his hand. He knew that when Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel, or the way he huffed out a breath in short bursts.

Deans pissed. again. Sam thought. Which wasn’t anything new. The past year had taken its toll on his older brother, Sam’s betrayal seemed to have damaged Dean more than he let on. Sam felt the constant burden of his brother’s anger. But since getting this call, Dean had fallen silent. This alerted Sam that something was much deeper than just a simple job. No, this hit his brother personally.

How many times did he hear Dean preach about not getting to close to someone, that you will always get hurt. And here he finds out that Dean-the one Sam was certain would never find love-had met someone, and might have actually fallen for her. The way he was acting, Sam new it was the latter.

The proof was that they were even taking this job. For the past year, if a case didn’t have to do with anything but Angel or Demons, they passed up on it.

As the sun came up over the horizon, the Impala made its way through the small town of Pine Grove, Arkansas. Like so many American factory towns, the place seemed mostly deserted.

Dean’s green eyes scanned the city center, feeling a jolt when he spotted a simple Ma and Pop diner.

“There’s a motel just at the end of town. Let’s get a room, get changed and then head a few miles up the road to Little Rock.”

Dean parked in front of a battered motel. The neon sign read “Pine Grove Motel.” and spotted two florescent pine trees blinking off and on, so it looked like the trees were swaying with the wind.

Sam stayed in the car while Dean hopped out of the car and headed towards the motel lobby.

Two minutes later, Sam was startled by a loud _thump_ of Dean banging on the hood. From this out stretched hands, dangled a pine tree-shaped key.

“Let’s go.”

Sam joined Dean at the open trunk of the car, grabbed his duffel bag and followed Dean into a wood-paneled, simply decorated motel room.

Dean threw his bag onto the bed closet to the wall, grabbed the black plastic bag that covered a suit.

“So,” Sam said as he began to unbutton his plaid shirt. “Were do we go from here?”

Dean slid on the white, button up shirt as he looked up at his brother. “We go to Little Rock Memorial hospital. It’s about 30 miles up the road. We see if we can see Jaxson and ask her some questions.”

Sam tucked in his white shirt as he watched his brother get dressed. “She meant a lot to you, didn’t she? Jaxosn, I mean.”

Dean paused as he slid his belt around the waist, he looked down at the floor, licking his full lips. He shrugged and continued putting on the belt. “Sure..I guess.”

“You guess?” Sam chuckled as he slid on a black jacket over his shirt. “We drive 100 miles out of our way just to take this case.”

“Just drop it Sammy.” Dean huffed as he walked over to his green army bag. He slid back the zipper as he reached inside, taking out a cigar box moments later. He flipped it open and rummaged through the various fake IDs. He selected two FBI badges. He clipped on to his lapel and tossed the other one to Sam.

Sam knew in the past, that when Dean said to drop something, you better well drop it or Dean would explode. But not this time.

“Dammit Dean. You were pissed at me when you found out I hid something from you. I’m on this case, this involves me. So tell me why? Why are we here?”

Dean paused, his hand on the doorknob. He turned a bit to look at Sam, then back at the door. “Let’s go.” He huffed out again as he yanked open the motel room door.

 

 

 

/*/

  
With a ding the doors slid open and Dean took a moment to check out his attire. He smoothed his hand over his hair as he looked in the reflective mirror of the elevator. He straightened his jacket as he followed Sam to the nurses desk. He hung back to let Sam take the lead, the way he was feeling right now, he wouldn’t be able to bring on his charm.

“Excuse me..uh..Ms. Jenkins.” Sam smiled as he looked at the nurse standing near a computer, looking through some files.

The nurse looked up, eyeing Sam, than Dean. “Can I help you?” She slid her eyes back to the shorter of the two, noticing he was looking everywhere but her.

“Yes,” Sam reached into the inner pocket of his jacket, taking out a black billfold. He flipped it open, letting the nurse see the badge. “I’m Agent Perry,” Sam turned to Dean. “This is my partner, Agent White. We were wondering if we could possibly talk to Ms. Reynolds.”

The nurse inspected the badge for so long, Sam was certain their covers were blown. She took off the black eye glasses, letting the silver chain land on her ample bosom. She put a hand to her hip, leaning forward so only Sam and Dean could hear her.

“You wouldn’t happen to be John Winchesters boys?” She pointed a finger at Dean. “He’s a spitting image of him.”

“You knew our father?” Dean finally turned his attention to the nurse and she was taking back by those green eyes of his.

“Yeah. I met him through Bobby.” She held up a finger as she flipped through the metal clipboards. She found the one she was looking for, and held it up. “She’s in room 24C. She’s not talking. Not sure what you’re gonna get out of her.”

Dean took the clipboard. “Thank you.”

“Be quick, Okay?”

Sam patted the counter, tucking his badge back into his jacket as Dean led the way. Sam grabbed Dean’s arm as he held him back.

“Just be careful, okay?”

Dean gave his brother a look. “What?”

“You can be a little...aggressive.” Sam sighed. “Just ease back a bit.”

Dean grumbled something as he looked back down at the medical char,t flipping it open to see the X-rays. He felt the anger bubbling just under the surface, not liking where this was going. When he stepped around the curtain, he looked up from the chart to see the women lying in the bed.

The once, vibrant women he had fallen for, was lying broken in that bed. Her once blue eyes were dotted with broken blood vessels, her right eye was swollen shut, and colored in various black, browns and greens. Her cheek was cut, with a butterfly bandage holding the skin together. Her full lips were swollen, the corners of her mouth split open.

Along her slender throat, was a set of hand prints, the flesh bruised and swollen. Her right arm was in a white sling, her long fingers resting on her stomach.

“Jaxson.” The breath left Dean’s lungs as he looked at her, not believing what he was seeing. Someone had really took out a vengeance on her.

Her eyes were wide with panic as she looked at him. With a moan, she sat up in the bed, frantically pushing the nurses button. Dean held up his hand, trying to calm her down.

“Jaxson..wait...we just want to ask you a few questions.”

“ _Get out_!’ Jaxson’s voice broke as she tried to yell. She turned her head away from him, once again looking out at the dark, rainy afternoon. In the reflection of the window, she could see him standing there. She could feel his eyes on her.

When she finally saw him shake his head, slid back the curtain and close it behind him, her body convulsed with tiny sobs. It caused pain to rip through her shoulder, but she ignored it.

_The man had her by the throat as he sneered down at her. His coal, black eyes locked onto hers, and she could see the evil. Her hands were clasped around the ones holding her throat, trying to gain precious oxygen._

_“Tell me where they are!” The man hissed at her, spit ran down his chin._

_“W..who?” Jaxson sobbed as she began to claw at the hands, feeling dizzy._

_“The Winchesters. I can smell him all over you.” The man leaned down, his mouth pressed against her ear. “Tell me where Dean Winchester is, or I’ll cut your pretty little throat.”_

  
_/**/_

The motel door slammed shut, making the whole room shake.

Dean strode over to the small dining table, throwing a paper sake on the surface. He sat down in the chair, grabbed a tumbler, twisted off the top of some scotch, and poured the glass full.

“Dean..”

“I don’t want to hear it Sammy.” Dean stretched out his legs, propping his feet on the other chair, his right ankle crossed over the left. “Son of a bitch.” Dean sighed as moved his legs off the chair, leaned forward, and rested his elbows on his thighs. He never really thought about the repercussions of his loving and leaving. Just got in the car, and headed to the next town. But with Jaxson, he regretted every second leaving her. He should have told her the truth. About who he really was, and what he really did for a living. But he didn’t want to burden her with his problems.

“I’ll go to the diner and ask around. Maybe someone knows what happened.”

  
“You want to know what happened Sammy?” Dean moved his arms off his legs as he stood up from the chair. “You fell for a demon. You opened the pit and now Lucifer is out about, doing god knows what. And...and...Jaxson is somehow caught in the middle of all of this.” Dean yanked the bottle of scotch off the table, his long legs carrying him to the door. “I’m gonna see if I can look around in her house. Find some clues.” He put his hand on the doorknob and turned to look at Sam, seeing the hurt in his younger brother’s eyes. He hated this anger he held for Sam all the time. He knew his brother meant no wrong, but still, it was just another mess he had to clean up. “You coming?”

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Dean met Jaxson

 

  
“Why don’t we grab something to eat before he head over to the house.”

Sam looked up from the leather bound book to see his brother was pulling into the parking lot of a diner. In neon lights was the diner’s name, Norma’s Diner. “Uh..okay, yeah.” Sam opened the car door, looking over to the driver’s seat to see that Dean was still sitting behind the wheel. “Did, uh, you wanna go inside?”

“Huh?” Dean tore his gaze away from the window. He had been watching the waitresses flitting from one table to the next. For just a second, he was holding his breath, waiting to see if he could catch a familiar glimpse of her. But then, he realized, she was laid up in that hospital bed. “Oh, yeah.” He took the keys out of the ignition, open the door, shut it, and placed the keys into the pocket of his leather jacket.

A shrill bell announced their arrival at the diner. There here only a handful of diners, and they all seemed to turn to Sam and Dean’s way, then quietly went back to their meals.

“Be right with ya!”

_”Be right with ya hon!” A hoarse voice yelled from the kitchen. It was a voice that was the product of years of smoking. He noticed a woman‘s head poke from the opening that led from behind the counter, to the kitchen window. Her face was lined with wrinkles, her dark hair was pulled up into a bun, and reading glasses hung from a chain around her neck, landing on a pair of ample bosoms._

_He lifted his hand and waved at her as he made his way to the table, feeling the eyes on him from the other customers as he walked past the tables. Next to the bathroom was a cork board, he walked up to it, hoping some kind of job would be posted. After a huge fight with his brother, Dean packed up and left. No word on where he was going. Truth be told, Dean didn’t even know where he was going. He just got in his car and drove until either sleep beckoned him to pull over, or hunger. In his case, it was both. All he wanted to do was eat a great dinner, find a motel and sleep for three days._

_On the front of the bulletin, covering up the others, was a large blue piece of paper. Its neat hand writing was scrawled along the surface._

_Mechanic wanted. Free room and board in exchange for work at Reynolds Auto Shop. Inquire within._

_The bell above the door jangled as a young woman ran into the diner, out of breath. quickly walked to the waitress station, grabbed the red apron, and tied it around her waist. “”Sorry Norma! She died on me again." She addressed the older woman._

_The older woman gave the younger woman a small smile. “Third time this week. Don’tcha think you should get something a little newer?”_

_“You know i love her!”_

_She approached the table, taking out the table from the front pocket of her apron. Her young face beamed at him as he sat at the table, a pen in his mouth, looking at something that was in front of him._

_“”I’m sorry, do you know what you want yet?”_

__   
_Dean Winchester looked up from the flyer, the pen between his full lips, which tilted up at the right side of his mouth. The woman was very beautiful, a little on the petite side, with her blond hair swept up into a pony tail. Her eyes were storm cloud blue and they twinkled when she smiled at him. His eyes slid over to where her name tag was located, taking a second to check her out-small waist, curvy hips, long, long, lean and sun-kissed legs-, then up to her eyes. “Uh..actually..Jaxson.” He slid the flyer from under the table mat. “Was wondering if you know anything about this?”_

_Her eyes left his to look at the piece of paper. For just a second, Dean notice something flash in her eyes, but it was gone before he could even think on what that look meant. “I, uh, actually know the owners.” She turned over the coffee mug, pouring the hot liquid into the white ceramic. “Are ya interested?” Dean noted a drawl in her speech, which made her even more attractive._

_“Maybe. Free room and board?”_

_“Mmmhmm.” She sat the pot of coffee on the table, reached into her apron to take out the order tablet. She tore it from the booklet, turned it over and scribbled down something. She handed it to him. ‘“That’s the address. Not to far from here. I get off in an hour. I can run you out there. Like I said, I know the owners and they are in desperate need.”_

_Dean looked up from the address, shocked at her sheer trust in him. She had just met him a few minutes ago, asking what he wanted to order. Here she was, offering him, a stranger, a ride. It had been a long time since he’d been in the company of a civilian. Someone who had yet to know the dangers that lurked in the shadows. She had complete trust in him._

  
_/**/_

Dean shut off the engine and sat in the drivers seat, looking at a building in front of him. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, thinking about the last time he had been here. Wanting to do this alone, Dean had persuaded Sam to stay behind at the motel, gather some more information on the attack, being such a small town, Dean knew there had to be some gossip going aroud this hick town.

Parked next to the Impala, was a black, lifted 1970 Ford F150 and a chuckle erupted from his chest. He lost count how many times he gave her shit about driving that truck. She was so short and tiny, that she had to hold onto the door, and hoist herself into the driver’s seat. But secretly, Dean was beaming with pride when he found out that she had built that thing from the ground up. All by herself.

He opened the door of the Impala, his boots silent on the cement as he approached the door, where a yellow police sign was handing from the frame. Two houses were to the right and the left of Jaxson’s, so Dean looked behind him to make sure no one was looking, and reached inside his jacket. He pulled out a small, rectangular box, and opened it up. Several instruments gleamed under the porch light, as Dean selected the one that would be the best for the job. Within seconds, the door slid open, and Dean quickly walked inside-suddenly hit with her smell-, shutting the door with his foot.

The house was small, made up of a living and dining room, the kitchen was separated by a breakfast bar that extended the length of the wall. He didn’t want to turn on any lights, just in case there was some nosy neighbors nearby. But he knew the house very well, and he was pleased to see that nothing had changed.

He toured the small living room, his finger running over the fabric of the couch. Oh if this baby could talk. Dean smiled as he thought back to the countless times they had sat down to watch a movie, but ended up having sex.

He noticed an overturned coffee mug lying on the coffee table, the contents long dried up. He walked over to the television and noticed several photos neatly arranged on the entertainment center, along with candles and various knick knacks. He smiled as he noticed a crystal penguin sitting at the very back. He slowly picked it up, examining the miniature. He had gotten this for her at a carnival. She had persuaded that he go, and he reluctantly said no. But seeing the sadness on her face, Dean finally gave in to her.

 

The damn thing was only worth a dollar, but Jaxson loved it like it was worth millions. For Dean, that had been worth the cheesiness of the whole fair thing, just to see that beautiful smile on her face.

Dean replaced the penguin, and finally decided he had put this off long enough. He turned to face a long hallway, where a set of stairs were located, leading to two bedrooms.

He walked down the second floor hallway, to see the master bedroom was located, a room he had visited several times in the past. He took his hand, pushing the door further open, not expecting to see the carnage before him. From the destruction of the room, he knew this was where the attack had happened.

The mattress was lying half-way off the bed, the yellow comforter was tangled up into a pile, stained red with blood. From what he read from the police report, the boyfriend was found on the bed, his throat slashed. Dean turned his head from the blood stained comforter, not wanting to think of her having someone else in that bed. Jaxson had been found outside on the patio, lying un conscience on the concrete, the phone gripped tightly in her hands.

He felt the phone vibrate in his jacket, so he reached inside, and pulled out the phone, to see Sam’s number. “Yeah.” He placed the phone to his ear as he walked out of the bedroom and back down the stairs.

“Hey, Dean. I just got a call from Dorthy Jenkins, the nurse and friend of Bobby’s.”

“Yeah.” Dean made sure the front door was locked as he walked down the sidewalk to where the Impala was located, glancing at the lifted truck.

“She said that Jaxson is talking, and wants to meet with us. Meet me there?”

“I’m on my way.”

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Flashbacks are in italics**
> 
> Warning: Slight description of beating.

_Her eyes slowly opened, and panic consumed her. It took her a few seconds to realize why she could only see out of one eye, her right eye was swollen shut, her cheek cut and bleeding, and a ringing was in her ears from her head being smashed against the hard floor when she fell._

 

_“I’m going to give you one more time.” Her head was snapped up by a grip on her hair, bringing her face to face with her abuser._

_She gagged at the smell of rotten eggs. “Somebody should introduce you to a mint.”_

_The man raised his hand, clenching them into a fist. “Where is Dean Winchester?” When Jaxson didn’t answer, he grabbed her right arm, yanking her up off the floor._

_Jaxson let out a blood curdling scream as there was a loup pop, then excruciating pain in her shoulder. Her feet peddled out in front of her as she was dragged from the kitchen, down the long hallway where the stairs were located._

_She was pushed up the stairs and down the hall to where the bedroom was located. She stumbled into the room as she noticed a dark haired man sitting up in the bed. “Mark!”_

_Her attacker walked up to the dark haired man, grabbed his hair, yanking his head back as he placed a knife to the throat of Mark. “You don’t want to talk? Fine. Maybe you need a little bit of persuasion.”_

_Jaxson let out a scream as the man with the coal-black eyes slid the knife across her boyfriends throat, the warm, salty blood splashed onto her face._

  
Dorothy let out a sigh as she closed the last of the files, leaned back in her chair, and took off her glasses. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she pushed up from her chair, grabbing the empty coffee mug that was sitting next to the computer.

It was past midnight and most of the patients were sound asleep, giving Dorothy a chance to take a much needed break. She walked down the hallway, her sneakers making noises along the tiled floor, to where the break room was located. She walked up to the coffee pot, slid it out of the warmer, and was about to pour some into her mug, when she heard a blood curdling scream.

The coffee instantly forgotten, Dorothy sat the mug on the counter as she hurried out of the room, and down the hallway. Having heard that scream almost every night, for the past two weeks, she knew which room she was going to.

The young woman was sitting up in the bed, her feet frantically kicking the sheets, her left arm was cuffed to the bed by white restraints, and her right in the sling. Strangled sobs filled the room as she tried to undo the cuffs.

“Jaxson.” Dorothy slid shut the curtain as she approached the bed, hoping to calm the young woman down.

“Dean...Dean!!” Jaxson screamed as she stared at the wall, her eyes glazed over, making the seasoned nurse know that she was still locked in the nightmare. ‘Help me!!!!”

Dorothy turned her head when she heard the curtain slid open, to see the young nurse that was on the nigh shifts with her. “Get me 5ccs of Lorazapam.” She turned back to Jaxson, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Jaxson. Listen to me. It’s just a dream. It’s okay.”

Jaxson let out another strangled moan as she turned to look at the nurse, her eyes shifted back open. “Help me..please.” She tried to lift up her left hand, but stopped when the restraints prevented her from raising it any higher. “I...can’t..breathe.” Her breaths were coming faster and faster, making her light headed.

Dorothy walked over to the other side of the bed, grabbing the girls left hand, and untied the velcro. “Okay, that’s it...that’s it..” She walked over to a machine next to Jaxson’s bed, took the oxygen mask off the wall and placed it over Jaxson’s mouth. Dorothy smoothed back the woman’s blonde hair, soothing her. “Honey, do you want me to call them?”

Jaxson lifted her head, her eyes wide with fear, rapidly shaking her head back and forth. She moved the mask down. “No..”

“They can help you. They understand completely what you went through. Can I call them?”

Jaxson noticed movement in the room and moved her eyes over to the curtain, to see the nurse holding a syringe. “Y..yes.”

Dorothy smiled as she patted the young woman’s hand. “Okay. I will do that.” She turned to the other nurse, taking the syringe from her hand. She slid Jaxson’s hand up, sticking the syringe into the IV line. “Get some rest.”

/**/  
 _“Well hey Green Eyes. You showed.”_

_She flashed Dean a smile as he strode over to the bar, his long, bow legs made no noise as he slid into one of the stools._

_He gave her a smile, his nick name shining back at her. “Well, I couldn’t pass up such a great opportunity, can I?”_

_She slid him a smile as she turned to grab the coffee pot, holding it up. “I get off in like ten minutes. Coffee?”_

_Dean picked up the mug, handing it to her. She filled it, looking into his eyes. “So..you have the pleasure of my name” She pointed to the name tag on her apron. “But I don’t have the pleasure of yours.”_   
_Dean took a sip of the black liquid, setting the cup on the counter as he extended his hand. “Dean...Dean Winchester.”_

_“Well..Dean...Dean Winchester, like I said, I get off in ten minutes.” She winked at him than walked to where the kitchen was located, and began the preparations of ending her shift._

_As Dean finished his coffee, he was instructed to wait by her black Ford that was parked across the street. Dean popped the collar of his jacket as he walked across the street, slowing down for a car that moved past him. He noticed a black older style Ford parked in front of the local drug store. The truck was lifted about four inches, looking as it had seen better days._

_He walked along the truck to the back end where the Impala was parked. He leaned against the body of the car, stuffing his hands back into the pockets of his jacket. And waited. He was a stranger in this small town, and everyone knew it. As they walked past him they eyed him suspiciously, as if to see what harm he would do. He tried to smile at them, but they quickly ducked their heads and walked faster away from him._

/**/

“Sorry, Sammy, making a quick pit stop.”

Sam looked up from the journal he had on his hands to see that Dean had pulled up in front of an auto body shop. “Where are we?”

“Just want to check on something.” Dean reached for the door, turning to look at Sam who was once again nose deep in that journal. “Want to come?”

Sam shook his head, knowing this was his brother chasing ghosts. He stopped trying to push Dean into talking about all this, knowing his brother would eventually talk. “No. I’m gonna try and research to see if there have been any signs of demon activity around here.”

Dean closed the door of the car as he walked up to the blue privacy fence, looking through the slats. A smile came to his face as he looked at the building that made up the studio apartment that was located above the garage.

_Dean parked the Impala next to a chain link gate that was rolled half-way back. Jaxson drove the truck through the opening, as Dean followed behind in his car._

_“This is some shop.” Dean smiled as he shut the car door, admiring the various cars in different states of disrepair._

_“Thanks! It used to be my great grandfather and he passed it down.” She smiled at him as she opened the door, allowing Dean to step inside the small waiting area._

_“Wait a second!” It took Dean a second to register what she had just told him. “This belongs to your family?”_

_“Told ya I knew the owner like the back of my hand.” She winked at him as she stuffed her hands into the pocket of her apron. “It’s my fathers. See I was supposed to be a boy, hence the name Jaxson. But as you can see, I ain’t.”_

_Damn straight Dean chuffed. As she walked him through the shop, giving him a tour, he couldn’t help but notice the sway in her hips. Dean considered himself a tits and ass man, and damn, if she didn’t have tits and ass._

_“So, you wanna see the apartment?”_

_Dean moved his eyes off her ass as she turned to look at him. He smiled at her sheepishly looking down at the floor, knowing he had gotten caught looking at her._

_When she opened the back door of the shop, a huge bundle of fur came charing at Dean, jumping up on his chest, making him stumble backwards._

_“Maximus! Bad dog! Down!”_

_The beast with the name of Maximus jumped down from Deans chest, sitting on its haunches. It was the biggest black German Shepard Dean had ever seen._

_Jaxson walked over, grabbing the dog by the collar. “I’m so sorry about that. He’s the shops dog. He’s really friendly but doesn’t have a lick of manners.” She opened the shop door, shoved the dog inside, quickly shutting the door. “Just around the corner.”_

_Dean followed her around the building to where a set of metal stairs were placed against the back of the garage. He smiled at her as he extended his hand towards the stairs. “Ladies first.’ He licked his lips as she walked up the stairs, her hips swaying back and forth. It was the most perfect, heart-shaped ass he had ever seen and he wanted to badly to put his hands on each cheeks, dying to know if they were as firm as they looked._

_“So, it’s a studio apartment.” Jaxson turned from the door to see that once again, Dean had been checking out her ass._

_Dean walked past her and into the small apartment. It was a large room that consisted of a kitchen with appliances, a small dining table up against the wall, and a queen sized bed on the other side of the room._

_“So,” Jaxson placed a hand on her hip was she watched him look around the room. ‘You interested? You’d be opening the shop. Monday thru Friday, Eight to Six. I’ll come in after my shifts.”_

_Dean gave her a lopsided smile as he extended his hand. “Thanks.”_

_She smiled as she tilted her head, looking up at him. ‘You know how you can thank me? She chuckled as Dean felt his face grow hot, flustered that this woman got to him like she did. “How about a drive in that sweet ass car of yours.”_

“Excuse me sir, you lost?”

Dean was jolted out of the past as he turned to see a man in a dark suit standing at the door, keys dangling from his fingers. “Yeah,” Dean moved away from the fence as he walked towards the man. He motioned to the red and white sign in the window. “This place is for lease?”

“Yes sir,” The man extended his hand, “Norman Powell, Pine Grove Reality. You interested?”

“What happened to the owners?” Dean shoved his hands into the pocket of his coat as he peered through the filmy window.

“Oh...let’s see.” The man scratched the side of his jaw with his fingers, raking the scruff along his jaw. “Well..Dan Reynolds, died of a heart attack, oh say, Seven, Eight months ago. Seems the business had been in the red for several years. So when Mr. Reynolds died, well, there was a lot of money that was owed. Sad to say, his daughter was torn up about having to put it up for sell.” The man held up his finger as he slid his hands inside the inner pocket of his jacket. He slid out a credit card sized metal box, flipping it open, and took a card from the top of the stack. “This is my name, cell phone number if your interested. Just went up for sale, but make me an offer.

Dean held up the card between his fingers as he raised his hand in a thank you. He watched the man get into a green Honda, then back to the building.

Dean felt sad as he looked at the building, knowing how much Jaxson loved this dump. In a perfect, normal world, Dean would have bought this place up in a heartbeat, just for her. But, sadly, it was not a normal, perfect, world. It was a world that just ended up in heart ache.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

_To say that Jaxson was smitten with Dean, was an under statement. When she had run into that diner, saw him sitting at that table, with that heart melting smile of his, she was hooked. Oh sure, he was a bad boy, with his faded, leather jacket, too tight jeans and that confident smirk on his face, way out of her league. But he was so much different then the farm boys she was used to dating. No, he was a breath of fresh air._

_So when she found herself asking him to take her out for a drive, she was shocked at herself. All her life, her father drilled it into her that you don’t take kindly to strangers around these parts. She would always question him, but was also answered with a It’s complicated speech._

_What the hell am I doing? Jaxson thought as she slowly brushed her blonde hair. Against all the warnings her father had given her, she was still planning on meeting with Dean._

_She sighed, sat the brush on the table and looked at her reflection. The woman staring back at her was wearing a pair of denim shorts, brown cowboy boots and a grey tee shirt. She ran her finger over her bottom lip as she stared at herself, wondering if this was too much._

_When she heard the deep rumbling of an engine, Jaxson ran to the window, and pulled back the yellow lace curtain. She felt her heart jam in her chest as she saw Dean getting out of the driver’s side door, and then her heart sank. She saw her old lady neighbor get out of her rocking chair and approach Dean._

_“Oh no.” Jaxson whispered as she grabbed the denim jacket off the bed, open her front door, and took the porch steps two at a time._

__

_“Hey Mrs. Miller! It’s okay, he’s with me.”_

_Ruby Miller turned as she heard the young woman’s voice, frowning at her choice of clothing-or lack thereof- and turned back to Dean. “I do apologize for quizzing you like that. Been a rash of break ins around these parts.” She reached out to grab Jaxson’s arm when the woman walked past her. “Just a little word, dear?”_

_Jaxson looked over at Dean, giving him an apologetic grin. “I’ll be just a minute. Wait for me by the car?” She watched Dean as he walked across the street, leaned up against his Impala, and crossed his arms. “Mrs. Miller..”_

_“Does your father know about him?” Mrs. Miller looked up at the young woman-the girl she looked upon as her own granddaughter. “What have we told you about strangers.”_

_“Mrs. Miller, Ruby, trust me. He’s pretty okay.” She looked over at the black car to see Dean looking behind the car at the sunset. He seemed to sense she was looking at her, so he turned his head, giving her a smoldering gaze._

_https://media.giphy.com/media/fb0IL4WRzQIog/giphy.gif_

_“There is a reason we worry for you, Jaxson. Because of your mother..”_

_“Listen!” Jaxson raised her voice. “Do not bring my mother into this. Got it? Dean wanted a job, so I gave him one. That’s it.”_

_“Jaxson,” Ruby sighed as she raised her hand._

_“Save it Ruby. I’m tired of all of this. I’m tired of everyone protecting me from something I have no idea what about! You won’t tell me anything!”_

_“Jaxson, there is a reason..”_

_“Ohhhh.” Jaxson raised her hand, waving off the old woman. “Don’t tell me there’s a reason. Fuck it! I’m out of here.”_

_She walked over to where Dean was leaning against the car, his hands tucked into the crook of his arms. “I’m sorry about that.”_

_Dean could see the heartache, and anguish on Jaxson’s face, which seemed to mirror his own at the moment. “Are you okay?” Dean lifted off the car, and opened the passenger door for her._

_“Yeah, I’m fine.” She went to slid into the seat, when she stopped to look at Dean, a smile ghosted on her lips._

_Dean smiled back at her, his tongue snaked along his full bottom lip. He shut the door, walked around the car, and slid into the driver’s seat. He took the keys out of his jacket, and went to put it in the ignition, when he looked over at her. “So, where too?”_

_Jaxson bit her lower lip as she looked at Ruby, who was sitting back in her rocking chair. She swiped a piece of hair behind her ear, then looked at Dean, feeling a jolt when she saw that he was staring at her legs “Thought we could grab some beer, some burgers and go to this fantastic little lake just a few hours up the road. You game?”_

__

_Dean gave her a sly smile as he looked at the windshield, bringing the huge car to life. He had been caught looking at her again. But he could’t help it, damn if she didn’t look so hot in those shorts. Her legs were so long, and firm, he could only imagine what they would feel wrapped around his head._

_“Uh yeah sure. Sounds good to me sweetheart.”_

_Jaxson smiled as she leaned back into the leather seats. “So, show me what this baby can do.”_

/**/

　

Her eyes blinked open, as she struggled to remember where she was, her mind still stuck in her dream. It had been the first time since her attack, that she hadn’t dreamed about that night of torture. No, for the first time, she dreamed about him.

As her senses slowly came back into focus, she noticed that she was looking out the window, to see it was dark. The light above her head had been left on, letting her see her bed, and the privacy curtain behind her.

She felt her heart stop a few beats as she noticed the silhouette of a man standing just near the opening of the curtain. He was tall, and she could make out he was wearing a long coat of some kind.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling her stomach constrict with her fear. When she slowly turned her head to face her visitor, it was not the man she had seen in the window.

No, instead, she was looking at the man who had been responsible for her torture.

/**/

When the elevator doors ringed open, Sam Winchester stepped out into the hallway, making his way to the nurses station. He was flying solo on this one, leaving his passed out brother at the motel. After a night of heaving drinking, Dean had stumbled into the motel room reeking of booze and cheap perfume. It was just as well, he wanted to gain Jaxson’s trust.

“Excuse me,” Sam reached the nurse’s station to see an older woman with dark hair that was wrapped into a tight bun. Dark glasses were hanging on a chain, resting on her thin chest. “I’m Agent Sims. I was wondering if I could see a Mrs. Jaxson Reynolds.”

The nurse picked up the glasses off her chest, pinching her lips tight together as she examined Sam’s identification. “Kinda late for FBI isn’t it?”

Sam smiled at her as he slid his badge back into the pocket of his grey suit jacket. “I came across a few questions I need to ask her.”

“Mpmmhh.” The nurse puffed as she slid open a drawer, taking out a clipboard. “Sign here.” She handed Sam a pen, watched as he signed his name. “Wear this at all times.” She handed him a badge.

“Thank you.” Sam clipped the badge to the lapel of his jacket.

“Down this hall. First hallway you come to, turn right. She’s in Room 205.”

Sam gently tapped the desk as he thank her, then took the directions the nurse had given him. Being such a late hour, most of the patients were asleep in their rooms, and the hospital seemed eerie at this time of night, setting off alarm bells in Sam’s mind.

Her door was open, but the yellow privacy curtain was pulled half-way shut, letting him only see the foot of her bed. He stepped around the curtain to see the small woman lying in the bed, her head turned away from him.

He was about to announce his arrival, when her head slowly turned towards him, letting Sam see her face. Despite the bruises, she was a very beautiful woman. It took a few seconds, but fear quickly came across her face.

Jaxson wanted to run, but as she went to move, she was quickly reminded of the restraints holding her in place. She watched as he reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and for an instant she wondered if he was going to shoot her.

This was the man that was responsible for her torture, the man she was warned about, the man who was danger.

“Jaxson, I’m Agent...”

“No you’re not.” Jaxson whispered, feeling the rawness in her throat. “You’re S..Sam Winchester.”

Sam took a deep breath as he looked at the floor, than at Jaxson, seeing how truly frightened she was, he couldn’t blame her on that. What she had been through, no civillian should ever have to endure. And it was all because of him and his brother. “Do you know why we are here.”

“I don’t know anything.” Jaxson felt the tears prick her eyes, so she turned back to the window, looking at his tall frame in the reflection. “But all I do know is, I have to get out of here.” She was scared of Sam, but the thought of staying here any longer and seeing the horrors that she saw, was enough to seek his help. She turned back to look at him, her tears sliding down her cheeks. “Get me out of here Sam. Please. Help me.”

/**/

His green eyes slowly blinked open, and he let out a groan as he instantly felt the axe between his head. He hated tequila hang overs with a passion, but it was the fastest way he could get drunk.

After coming back from 40 years in hell, all Dean ever did was drink his nightmares away. When scotch no longer seemed to be doing the trick, he turned to other forms of booze.

He moved his legs off the bed, his hoots heavy on the wooden floor. He ran a hand through his thick hair, making it stick up, his hand raked over his beard, and finally noticed that someone was sitting on the bed, watching him.

He instantly reached for the pistol he kept under the pillow, only to notice who it was. “Dammit Cas. I told you that’s creepy as hell when you do that.” He moved his body towards the bathroom, feeling his stomach lurch. He had to get some grease into him and quick. He left the door open, walked over to the faucet and turned the handle. He took some cold water and splashed his face.

“I am sorry Dean, but there is an emergency.”

Dean looked up from the sink to see himself in the mirror, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, and how bloodshot they were. “What kind of emergency?” He grabbed the small white towel and placed it to his face, wiping off the water.

“It is Sam. I am afraid he is at the hospital with Jaxson. And they are being watched.”

“Son of a bitch!” With his hangover forgotten, he walked over to the table to see his car keys were gone. “Dammit Sammy.” He reached into the back pocket of his jeans to take out his phone, ignoring the cocktail napkin that had fallen to the ground.

　

　

　

　

　

　

/**/

“I can only buy you ten minutes, Sam.” Dorothy turned from the curtain, shutting it behind her. “Milly will be doing her night rounds in 20 minutes and I need you two out of here before then.” She walked over to the bed, unstrapping the restraints. She reached into the pocket of her scrubs, taking out a bottle. “This is some pain killers. I took it from the cabinet.”

Jaxson turned her head from the woman, watching Sam as he approached her bedside. When he reached for her, she visibly flinched away from him.

Sam gave her a smile. “I”m sorry Jaxson. Do you need some help getting out of bed?”

Jaxson looked at his hand, then up at him, seeing the smile on his face. From what she was told about him, Jaxson had expected him to be cold, and callus, but he was far from that. No, instead, Sam seemed warm and kind, and he was not patronizing about it in anyway, he truly meant his sympathy.

She slowly reached out for his hand, allowing him to held her out of the bed. He slid a black hoodie around her right shoulder, and put her left arm into the sleeve.

“Stay behind me at all times, okay?”

Jaxson moved her long hair out of the lapel of the jacket, letting it drape over her shoulder. She followed Sam out to the hallway, where he paused in the doorway. He looked to his left, than to his right, choosing the latter as he led them down to the elevators

The hospital was very quiet, no sign of movement anywhere, making Sam even more suspicious. He led Jaxson to the back of the hospital, where a door led them to the hallway.

Parked under the amber street lights, the pain glistening with the light mist of rain, was a black car. Jaxson felt her heart pick up speed as she gazed upon the sexy car, remembering the many miles her and Dean drove her.

“We are going to take you to a family friend,” Sam looked over at Jaxson, who had shrunk into the leather. “It’s safe there.”

Sam peeled out of the hospital and onto the main roadway, driving out of the city. When they were a few miles outside of Little Rock, Sam felt his phone vibrating in his jacket.

With one hand on the wheel, Sam reached into his jacket, taking out the phone. He cradled it between his shoulder and ear as he placed both hands back on the wheel.

“Dean!..yes!” Sam looked over at Jaxson. “I know, I can explain...we left Little Rock like an hour ago...Route 76..I don’t know what marker...wait Dean!” Sam tossed the phone next to him as he looked over at Jaxson. “Jaxson..”

Hearing a pop, Jaxson turned her head to the backseat, letting out a scream. It had been empty just a few seconds ago, but right before her eyes, Dean appeared, along with the man in the tan trench coat.

With a tortured moan coming from her lips, Jaxson’s fingers moved along the door panel, trying to find the handle. She was so blind in her terror, that she failed to realize the car was speeding along the dark night.

“Jaxson! No!” Dean watched in horror as the door fell open, making Jaxson fall backwards. He flung himself over the bench seat, grabbing onto her left hand.

As Dean had her hand, Sam brought the car to a stop, the back tires fishtailing on the gravel shoulder.

“No! Let me go!” Jaxson screamed as she struggled out of Dean’s powerful grip.

“Jaxson!” Dean grunted as he struggled to hold onto her. For such a petite woman, she was very strong. “Son of a bitch!” Dean felt his grip loosen, allowing Jaxson to fall out of the car.

When she landed on the dirt, she felt the instant pain in her ribs and shoulder. She could hear his boots crunching on the pavement, and she tried to move, but her body failed her.

“No..”

She felt herself being lifted up off the ground, strong arms holding her to him, his smell wrapping around her like a warm blanket. She moved her head backwards as she looked up a the dark, starry night. As Dean placed her in the backseat, finally letting the waves of unconscious pull her under the water.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean arrive at Bobby's, with Ellen Harvelle waiting for them. They all try to 'suss out why demons are after Jaxson, who awakens in a strange bedroom.

 

 

 

 

　

　

With Jaxson secured in the back seat, Dean took over driving, ignoring the posted speed limit. Sam kept quiet, knowing his brother's mood. Since coming back from hell, Dean had grown moodier, with drawn, and drinking to near destruction. Since finding out what happened to Jaxson, it seemed to make the elder Winchester even more dangerous.

No. He did not want to be at the receiveing end of Dean's anger. No. Sam learned that mistake once, costing him six months of looking for his brother.

As the sun was peaking up over the hills, the tired travlers made it to Bobby Singer's house, a seasoned hunter that practially raised the two Winchester boys, becoming like an uncle to them. The old man was currently leaning up against the porch pillar, his arms crossed over his chest, and a coffee cup nestled in his hands. He lifted the blue ceramic mug to his lips, taking a sip-grimmacing at the cheap scotch he had put in the coffee- as the car made it's way through the maze of broken down cars.

Bobby turned his head when the screen door squeeked open, to see an older woman with brown hair, step out onto the porch. She dried her hands with a blue dish towel as she stood next to Bobby.

"I just made some fresh coffee."

Bobby sighed as he took off a tattered hat, scratched his thining hair, then placed it back on his head. "Gonna need something a little stronger than coffee."

Ellen Harvelle chuckled and patted Bobby on the back. "Got that covered." She sighed and placed her hands on her hips as she noticed Dean carrying an unconsciense woman in his arms. "What the hell have you boys gotten yourselves into this time?" She clucked her tongue as she pulled back the woman's hair to see the bruised face. "Go put her in the spare bedroom upstairs, then come on down to the kitchen. I'll make us some breakfast."

/**/

"Are you serious right now?" Dean's green eyes flicked around the kitchen before settling on him, and Sam looked down at the shiny container in Dean's hands.

"What?" Sam made a sound as he slid back the chair, sitting next to Ellen. He grabbed his fork, and slid some eggs on to his plate.

"The sun's barely up, and you'r already spiking your drinks?" Dean splashed a little more whiskey into his coffee before slipping the flask back into the depths of his jacket, and he raised the cup to him in a mock toast before taking a sip.

"Okay boys," Ellen sat back in her chair lifting the mug to her lips. "Let's talk about that girl upstairs." She looked at Sam, who quickly glanced back down to his plate of untouched eggs, then to Dean who stood there drinking is spiked coffee. She could feel the tension between the two brothers, an angry cloud swirled between the two of them, most likley due to some unresolved issue.

"All we know is." Sam cleard his throat as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Under the glare of Ellen, he squirmed like a little kid caught swearing in Sunday School class. She had quickly fallen into the motherly role between the two Winchester brothers, so disappointing her upset Sam. "That she was attacked in her home. By Demons. We are pretty sure about it. But we have no clue as to why."

"Are you guys really that stupid?"Dean turned from the coffe pot,about to start on his third spiked up, the carafee in his hand, and Sam jumped back from the table as Bobby's harsh voice startled him. "Don't you realize why they attacked her?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee.

Bobby walked over to the table, setting down his mug, placing both his hands on the surface, leaned foward, and glared at Sam. "Because the devil is wanting you to wear you to the prom, don't you think he'd go to great lengths to get you to say yes?" Bobby then looked up at Dean, who was leaning against the counter, sipping his coffee. "And you being Michael's bitch. Wouldn't it make sense to go to extreme lengths to make you say yes?"

"Are you saying, Bobby," Sam shifted his eyes over to Dean, "That because he has a history with Jaxson, they are after her?" Sam snorted and glared at Dean. "With his history, wouldn't there be bodies all over?"

Dean let out a huff, but stayed quiet as he quietly drank his coffee. He hated to admit it, but his brother was right about one thing. _Jaxson_. Something about Jaxson was different than the other women he took to bed, but what was it? What was so special about her?

  
"So we know nothing," Dean said as he turned back around. Ellen's used to Dean being…well, a little rough around the edges. This Dean though, he’s a bit on the edge. He did just come back from a Hell vacation, so she’ll cut him some slack. For now.  
  
"Not true. We know that demons are after her, so that’s a step." Call her an optimist. Ellen let out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair, sharing her gaze between the two Winchesters. Since arriving with Jaxson two days ago, Sam and Dean did nothing but bicker and argue, so much, that it caused Ellen to reach her breaking point. She had to get to the reason why the brothers were fighting with each other.  
   
"But we don’t know why," Dean helpfully pointed out. The hunter wasn't making eye contact with anyone. It’s either because he knows why demons are after this poor girl and the guilt is eating him up. Or he really doesn’t have a clue and is worried. Ellen really hopes it’s the latter.

Sam was getting ready to say something, his lips parted, when Ellen raised a finger. She thought she’d heard…there it was again. A quiet creak from upstairs.  
  
"Looks like our guest is awake."  


/**/

_Her hair was painfully yanked backwards, exposing the silky flesh of her throat, the bloody silver knife pressed against the skin. Tears slid down her cheeks as she looked over to the bed, the comforter stained red with her finance's blood, his body slumped half-way off the bed. Blood dripped down his arms, rested on his fingers for a second, before dripping onto the wooden floor._

_The man holding the knife to her throat, glared down at her, his lips twisted up into an evil grin, his eyes black as coal. "Now. Are you going to tell me where Sam and Dean Winchester are? Hmm? Or should I keep killing off the ones you love?" He leaned into her ear, his breath reeking of rottten eggs, the acicid odor making her eyes burn. "I know you're little secret. Give me what i want, or I'll blow it wide open."_

  
  
***

Jaxson came awake instantly, but she laid completley still. The dream still fresh in her mind. And something else.　

She was in pain. Her entire body hurt, from her shoulder down to her ankles. Her last memory was running, but running from what? She had been sitting in the passenger seat of the car.Then two men appeared in the backseat, and when she saw the man in the tan trench coat, she freaked. Someone had chased her when she jumped out of the car, fighting, and then nothing. Her palms slid across the sufrace under her. She's on a bed, and not in the car. Her eyes slowly opened as she sat up, and looked down at her body. She's still dressed in the hospital gown, and her right arm is still in the black sling.

The room she was in looked like a normal bedroom, except for all the symbols. White symbols were painted on the walls and floor, and there were a few that were a rusty red color. Like the color of dried blood. Her eyes kept tracking over the many symbols, and she felt fear settle in her stomach.

Her eyes scaned the tiny bedroom, trying to find some kind of weapon. She noticed the iron bars on the window, with something white at the base. Nothing in her room was going to help her defend herself. She noticed the chair in the corner of the room, and sitting on top, were some clothes.

With stiff muscles, she slowly sat up from the bed, her left arm cradling her right, pain zipping along her body, and swung her legs to the floor.  
  
The floorboards creaked quietly under her weight, and she held completely still for a moment. When she didn’t hear anything else, she slowly started walking towards the chair, notcing something behind it, leaning up against the wall. Her luck had changed. It was a bat. She gripped the wooden club in her left hand, testing out a swing. It felt awkward, but it would have to do.She sat the bat back against the chair, as she grabbed the jeans and shirt that were left for her, quickly changing.

SHe wasn't sure what her plan was, but anything was better than being around those _men_ again.  
  
She was almost to the door when the knob turned, and she could hear voices from the other side of the door.  
  
"Let me go first, guys. You three will probably just give her a heart—Whoa!" The woman that was speaking managed to duck just in time, and Jaxson raised the bat for a second swing. The men from the car started forward, but the unknown woman raised her arms to hold them back.  
  
"Let me go!" The woman looked at her with soft brown eyes, but Jaxson wasn't going to fall for her so called sympathy.She's not going to let this woman try to comfort her just so the others could scarifice her in some weird ritual.

  
"I know this sounds crazy, but you’re here so we can help you." The woman had a soft voice, comforting, but Jaxson can feel her heart pounding in her chest. She’s not going to be comforted by some crazy woman’s soft voice.  
  
"Why would devil worshippers want to help me?" She tightened her hold on the pipe as the woman looked back at the guys,seeing the tall man that had rescued her from the hospital.She looked around the room, and she watched as recognition showed on her face.

"Okay," Ellen smiled at the young woman, seeing the fear in her blue eyes, "I know this looks bad, but these symbols," She mointed with her finger around the room, "Acutally keep the bad guys away. See the one?" She pointed up at the ceiling. "The big one that takes up the whole ceiling? That one traps demons. Like the men who hurt you."

Jaxson felt her hand trembling, the bat shaking in her hands. "They were just..men." Jaxson heard herself say. She felt her knees turn to jelly, her vision became tunnled as she swayed, struggling to stay up-right, the adrenaline slowly fading from her body.

"They were, before they were possessed." Ellen stuck her hand back as Dean started into the room, and she shook her head at him. "They aren't going to be the last one to come after you." Ellen took a step into the room, stopping when the young woman raised the bat again. "We are here to help you."

Jaxson noticed movement behind the woman, and that's when she noticed Dean.

She took a studdering breath as his green eyes swept along her body, seeing the frown on his face as he once again looke at the bruises along her cheeks, and both eyes.

Being under the stare of Dean Winchester, made Jaxson's stomach lurch just a little, threating her to dry heave on the floor. That's when she realized how weak she felt, how thristy, and how faminshed. Since waking from the dream, adreninale had forced her body into action. Now, seeing Dean, she felt it slowly fading from her body.

The bat dropped to her hands as she stumbled forward, her knees finally buckling, pitching her to the floor.

Dean had only been a few inches from her when Jaxson's knees buckled, sending her to the floor. He fell to his knees as he caught her body, cradling her up against his chest. He swept his arms under her legs, lifting her up off the floor.

Jaxson lifted up her head, angling up to look at Dean, truly forgetting how handsome this man really was. "Dean.."　

Dean slid Jaxson back onto the bed, grabbed a pillow on the other side of the bed, and slid her right arm onto it. "Ssh, let's get you some rest, okay?" He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the glass of water that Ellen had placed there earlier in the day. He reached into the inner lining of his jacket, taking out a small pill bottle. "These will help." He popped the top off with his thumb, shaking two small white pills into the palm of his hand. Jaxson took the pills with her fingers, pausing to see a faint pink line that ran across the fleshy pad of his hand.

Jaxson lifted her head as Dean placed the glass to her lips, the water cool and refreshing on her raw throat. She placed the pill on her tongue, swallowing, praying that she could keep it down. The instant she had jumped out of bed, the nasuaes had overcome her.

There was so much she wanted to ask Dean, but it all left her as she lay her head on the pillow, feeling the exhaustion overcome her small body.

Dean slid the chair over to the bed, glanced over at Ellen who gave him a smile before she urged Sam and Bobby from the room. He turned back to the bed, seeing the woman lying under the sheets. From the soft glow of the lamp, her bruises could hardly be seen and Dean finally saw the face he had grown to love so many years ago.

  



	8. Chapter Eight

The little girl sat in her twin size bed covered with a Disney Princess comforter, holding onto a yellow toy duck by the name of Quakers, clutched tightly against her chest. Her thumb was in her mouth, her dark mass of curls tumbled down her back. Her nose and cheeks were splashed with freckles, her jade green eyes surrounded by thick, dark lashes. Those pair of eyes were open wide, looking at the corner in her room next to the dresser.

Standing next to the dresser, was a man in a tan trench coat. He had a smile on his face and put a finger to his lips, to shush her. The little girl clutched the duck tighter to her body, sinking down in the comforter, the sheets covering her face, only her eyes peeked out. She wanted to cry out for her Grandma, but didn't want to bother her with silly old nightmares. She knew this man was not a threat. For as long as she could remember, he would come to her room and just stand in the corner. Watching her. He had told her one night that he was an angel.But The little girl thought that was foolish, he didn't have any wings or a halo. He looked like an ordinary man.

He smiled at her as he put a finger to his lips.The sound of footsteps on the wooden floor outside her door, made the little girl turn her head. She saw the shadow fall under the door, blocking the light from the hallway. She heard the squeak of the door as it opened and she almost let out a scream. But it was just her grandmother and she quickly shut her eyes, feigning to be asleep. She could smell the hint of peppermint as her grandmother leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

The little girl was sad. She could see the sickness overcoming her grandmother, a black cloud that swirled around her body, leaving behind a stench of something she couldn't pin point.

When the door shut, she opened her eyes to see that the man in the corner was gone. She slid down deeper into her covers and held onto her duck. She kept her eyes on the corner, hoping he would come back, but sleep over took her.

/**/

He slowly opened his eyes to see the rosy hue of dawn shining through the half-open curtains. It took him a minute to realize where he was, and why he was so uncomfortable. His legs were straight out in front of him, his boots on the edge of the bed, his right ankle crossed over his left one, and His arms were crossed over his chest, his hands tucked underneath each arm.

Then he saw her sleeping form.

Dean let out a huff as he moved his legs off the bed, feeling the tightness between his shoulders. He leaned forward, placing his boots on the floor, as he rolled his shoulders back and forth, then rolled his neck around in a circle, feeling the stiffness of the last hunt, only proving the point that Dean was getting older.

_I'm too old for this shit._

The door squeaked open, making Dean freeze, his hand instantly reaching for the gun he had placed on the nightstand. He let out a breath as he noticed Sam's head peak around the door. "Hey, Cas called. He needs to see us." Sam took a breath as he watched Dean looking over Jaxson. If they weren't on a hunt, he was found up here in the upstairs guest bedroom, sitting right next to her, a bottle of scotch on the end table, and an always full glass in his hand. "I'll..uh..get the car packed.

Dean nodded as he rubbed the sleep from his tired face. "Yeah, be right there."

He placed his elbows on his thighs, his eyes cast tot he floor, as he heard the door shut with a soft click. He raised his head up when she made a soft sigh, her forehead scrunched, her lips moving without a sound.

It's not your fault, Dean what happened to her. You thought you were doing the right thing by not telling her the truth.

No matter how many times Ellen or Bobby told him this, Dean failed to hear any of it. Had he had told her who he really was, instead of running, she would have been better prepared for this.

/**/

With a soft, low moan from her lips, Jaxson slowly opened her eyes, seeing she was still in the bedroom that had all the strange symbols painted on the walls. Her tongue felt fat and heavy in her mouth as she swept it along her dry, cracked lips. Her head was pounding in time with her heart, and she slowly sat up from the bed.

She swallowed the dry lump in her throat, but getting no relief. She turned her head to the nightstand to see the glass of water, liquid condensation on the glass, collecting on the wood.

She raised the glass to her lips, letting the cool liquid splash past her lips and down to her empty stomach. She greedily sucked on the liquid, instantly regretting her decision.

With a cry from her lips, she bent over and heaved, the liquid splashing back onto the floor. Jaxson fell to her knees, the pain radiating throughout her body. She rolled over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling that had the huge symbol drawn in red. And she really hoped that was red paint and not blood.

How in the hell did this happen to her?

She finally had a job she loved, a great house, and a fiancé, who she really did care for(but she wasn't sure if marrying him had been the right idea or not).

Now, she was lying broken on the floor, her body bruised and battered, and a man who she had once loved back in her life.

She moved her left hand to the floor, slowly getting up , and looked over at the wicker chair. Once again was a folded up change of clothes, but this time, an extra surprise. A black cosmetic bag.

Inside the bag was some basic makeup items, a brush, some deodorant, travel sized bottles of shampoo, conditioner and lotion. Who ever put this together, put a lot of thought into it.

For the first time in days (weeks? months?) Jaxson opened the bedroom door, pausing as the door creaked open, and slowly peeked down a dark hallway. Cradling the clothes and the bag to her chest, she slowly walked out into the hallway, the wood cool beneath her bare feet.

She selected the door that was right across her room, hoping it was the bathroom. As she stepped inside, she realized, she had been right. She clicked the door shut behind her, setting the clothes and the bag on the closed seat of the toilet.

Through a single window placed above the shower, moon light shone on the tiles, letting Jaxson see where the light switch was located. With a click, the fluorescent lighting came on, making her squint.

She limped over to the mirrored medicine cabinet that was located right above the sink, gasping at her reflection. Her left hand shook as she raised it to her face.

Her right eye was no longer swollen, but it was covered in black, brown, yellow and green bruises. Her cheek had a cut that ran down to her top lip, her jaw, throat and collar bone was the same nasty shade as her cheek.

Jaxson's bottom lip began to tremble as she looked at her self, instantly reminding her of what she had endured. She moved away from the mirror, no longer wanting to see herself, and move to take off her sling.

She moved her hair to the side as she slid the straps through the loops, freeing her right arm. She let out a groan as she tried to move the stiff arm. She turned her head to look in the mirror, seeing the bruising along her back. It was one huge brown bruise with yellow highlighting the ends.

With a groan from the pipes, Jaxson turned on the hot water, sitting on the edge of the tub, her hand under the flow waiting for it to heat up. When the water was the correct temperature, Jaxson slowly took off the tee shirt she was wearing.

Standing under the warm spray, Jaxson turned her body, letting it beat down on her shoulder. The warm water slowly released the tension in her body, renewing her energy.

Not wanting to waste all the water, she quickly washed her hair and body, wishing she could stay just a little bit longer under that warmth.

When she dressed, she stepped out into the hallway, noticing a set of stairs. She wasn't sure if she should go down stairs, or go back to her room.

The tempting aroma of coffee and bacon made that decision for her.

The stairs creaked under her weight as she slowly walked down them, ending in a living room. Every surface in that room was crammed with books, and a shabby couch sat in the middle of the room, along with a television.

She heard noises coming down the hallway off the living room, so she followed it to find herself in the threshold of a kitchen. And she froze.

He was sitting at a table, a gun in his hand, the clip sitting on the table next to him. A mug of coffee was near reach, and an older woman was at a stove, a plate of pancakes to her right.

The woman turned from the stove, the spatula in her hand as she watched Dean cleaning the gun. "Dean! I've told you not at the table!"

Dean was about to answer her, when he looked up to see Jaxson standing in the doorway, her eyes wide. "Jaxson." He slid back the chair, stopping when she took several steps out of the kitchen. "Hey, woah," Dean put the gun on the table, slowly raising his hands. "It's okay."

Ellen turned from the stove to see the scared young woman, her small body visibly shaking. "Hey, Jaxson!" She smiled as she sat the spatula on the counter, slowly walking towards the woman. "It's okay. Remember? I'm Ellen." She placed a hand to her chest, then pointed to Dean. "That's Dean."

Jaxson flicked her eyes to Dean who was still standing near the table, his hands raised in the air. Then she looked at the older woman. "W..where am I?" Her voice cracked. She swallowed thickly.

"You're somewhere safe." Dean slowly moved his hands down, taking a step around the table.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Ellen walked past Jaxson, giving her a smile.

Jaxson turned to see that Dean walked over to the coffee pot, selecting a mug from the cabinet above it. He turned his head to look at her as she slowly walk inside the room.

"You like cream and sugar right?"

Jaxson slid back a chair, moving slowly to sit. "Y..yes."

Dean chuckled as he poured the cream into the mug. "I would always harass you about the way you take your coffee." He turned to see that Jaxson was looking down at the table. "Personally, I like mine spiked." He sat the mug in front of her, sliding his hands to the back pocket of his jeans. He shook the silver flask. "Want some?"

"No..no." Jaxson stammered as she watched Dean take his place across from hers.

"I know you got questions." Dean twisted off the top of the flask, pouring the liquid into the coffee. "So. Fire away."

Jaxson looked down at the coffee, feeling her stomach churning. There was one question she had since the hospital.

"W..why me?" She slid her eyes upward to see Dean looking at her.

"We don't know. Sam and I are trying to find that out." Dean sat the flask in the middle of the table, knowing it was going to be needed. In just a few seconds, he was about to shatter her world.

"Those men," Jaxson looked at the silver flask, noticing the etchings carved into it. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. That was a flask she had gotten Dean for his birthday. "W..what were they?"

"Demons."

Jaxson snapped her head up, scrunching her forehead. "D...demons. Like.. _demon_ demons."

"Yeah." Dean folded his arms across his chest as he watched her face as she tried to comprehend what he was telling her.

"You're not really FBI, are you?" She slid her eyes over to where the gun was lying on the table.

"No. Sam and I, we hunt, uh demons and monsters."

Jaxson let out a laugh as she rolled her eyes. "Perfect. I get kidnapped by these crazy people. Let me guess, you're gonna tell me that the end of the world is coming?"

"Yes."

Jaxson let out a breath as she slowly shook her head, looking at the mug of coffee. "So, what if this is real? Did you do this when I knew you? When..?" She paused as she noticed him shift in his chair. "Th..that's why you left?"

"Jaxson..it's..it's complicated."

Jaxson sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me it's complicated Dean Winchester! Don't you think I heard enough of that? You left Dean. You left. And..and by some God's grace you're back and dammit!" Jaxson slammed her left hand on the table. She had enough. She had enough of this shit, and enough of the damn Winchesters. She was beginning to believe that when they showed up, trouble followed. "I deserve to know what the hell is going on!" Jaxson let out a cry as she sat back in the chair, her chest heaving up and down, and tears in her eyes. "Just stop Dean. For once, in your life. Tell me the truth."

Dean let out a huff as he ran his hand through his short hair. "Ok fine." Dean spread his hand along the table. "Here it is. When I was four years old, my mom was killed by a demon. My dad wanted to seek revenge, so he began to hunt. Not just demons. Windegos, Shape shifter, Vampires. We grew up in the lifestyle. When I came to Pine Grove, my dad had just been killed by a demon. That part I told you was true. I just didn't tell you what I really did."

"So you lied to me." Jaxson felt her bottom lip begin to tremble.

"I didn't lie to you Jaxs. I had to hide what I did. Because, if you knew, then bad people would want to use that against me."

"Yeah, fine plan that was." Jaxson snorted. She lifted up her right arm. "So, why now Dean? Hmm? I'm sure I wasn't the only woman you went to bed with. The only one you whispered promises to."

"Dammit Jaxson!" Dean slammed his hand down on the table, making her jump. His coffee cup rattled against the surface as he slid back the chair. "Don't you do this. Don't you bring that up."

"I forgot you do that" Jaxson stood up from the table, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

"Do what?" Dean fired back.

"When it comes to anything getting emotional, when you feel all vulnerable, you freak out."

"I don't freak out."

"What the hell do you call this?" Jaxson fired back. "The moment I mention us, you want to run. Just like you did. When you felt one inkling of emotion, you freaked and you ran."

"You know what Jaxson? There's a lot more shit going on out there than what happened to us, Okay? I'm too busy to talk about why I left."

"Screw you Dean." Jaxson spat.

Dean let out a growl as he grabbed the gun off the table, storming out of the kitchen. Jaxson let out a breath as she slowly sat back down in the chair.

"He's all bark."

Jaxson turned her head to see Ellen walk back into the kitchen, and to the stove. "I'm sorry." Jaxson hung her head.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart." Ellen winked at her as sat a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Most of us start the day yelling at Dean."

Jaxson picked up her fork, pausing an inch from the syrupy covered pancakes. "That's not Dean. I..I mean not the Dean I used to know. What happened to him?"

Ellen sighed as she sat down at the table, moving Dean's cup to the middle of the table. "A lot of people close to him died."

Jaxson sat the fork on the table, her fingers slowly moving up and down the silver. "So, what he told me? About demons, and vampires..it's all true?"

"Even angels." Ellen winked. "And they're pretty hunky." Ellen chuckled as she saw the small traces of a smile on the young woman's face. With a scrap of the chair legs on the linoleum, Ellen moved back from the table. "Dean's hear to help Jaxson. I know it may seem like he snowed you, but he did it for the best of intentions." She walked over to where Jaxson was sitting, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "More than likely he's out there beating on his car. He tends to do that when he's upset. Talk to him. Open up to him."

Jaxson watched as Ellen walked out of the room, then looked over at the fridge. She opened the door, seeing the twelve pack of beer, and selected two bottles.

It was awkward carrying the two bottles in her left hand, but she managed. As she stepped out onto the porch, she was shocked to see rows upon rows of cars, all in every state of disrepair, stretched out before her. She had no clue where Dean might have gone, but being cooped up in that room, she was eager to explore, so with a slight limp in her right leg, she walked down the steps, choosing the first row that was to her right.

The sun was warm on her skin, and as she completed the third row, she stopped and raised her head upwards, closing her eyes. The strong sun seemed to energize her, and she felt her strength renewing.

When she was about to start her fourth row of cars, she heard a clank to the right, then a hoarse Sonofabitch!

Jaxson followed the maze of cars until it opened up into a clearing, where a metal building stood. Parked underneath the carport, was the black car, with Dean leaning over the engine compartment.

/**/

Dean found something to do while he hid outside, not wanting to deal with Jaxson right now. He had to concentrate on trying to keep the world from ending, but constant thoughts of her was distracting him.

So, here he was, underneath the hood of his Baby, trying to find something to do, something to get his mind off of her.

His head snapped up when he heard the crunch of gravel, and as he spun around, his hand slid around his back, where his gun sat tucked underneath the waist band of his jeans, his plaid tee shirt concealing it.

Jaxson let out a gasp as she stared down the barrel of the gun, her eyes wide with fear. As she raised her hands in the air, she dropped the bottle onto the ground, the amber fragments shattering against the concrete.

"Dammit Jaxson!" Dean growled as he cocked his gun back into the safety position, then tucked it back into its hiding place. "Don't ever sneak on someone like that."

"I wasn't sneaking!" Jaxson fired back. "And what the hell Dean? Where you going to shoot me?"

"I'm sorry, it was a reflex." Dean frowned as he looked down at the beer seeping into the concrete. "Damn." He looked up to see her looking at the dark stain, seeing her body shaking. "Jaxson?" He slowly walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

Jaxson stared at the dark stain, remembering back to that awful night. She looked up at Dean.

"I'm ready Dean. I'm ready to talk about what happened. That night."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter has gotten away from me and will be split up! In the next two chapters, Cas learns a valuable piece of information, Dean tells Jaxson about his time after Pine Grove, and we get a clue to Jaxson's secret. Any ideas? Would love to hear them!

 

[Play when reading Flashback scene](https://youtu.be/sMmTkKz60W8)

 

 

The angel appeared in front of a large, abandon warehouse, his right arm stiff at his side. Within the sleeves of his coat, he kept an angel blade, ready when its owner need it. He had been called here, but as he walked around the grounds, he knew he was alone.

A rustling behind him made him turn around, and there was a large black man standing before him. He wore a dark suit, his matching loafers crunched under the gravel as he walked toward Castiel.

"Castiel. You have disappionted me."

Castiel kept his eyes on the man as the angel blade slid from his sleeve, and into the palm of his hand, his fingers wrapping around the hilt of the blade. "Rapheal."

Raphael clucked his tounge as he walked around Castiel. "You broke the rules, Cas. You put a block on that whore's mind. You blocked her memory."

"It had to be done. The girl will not be killed."

Raphael leaned into Castiel as he whisphered. "You had one job Castiel. And that was to kill the whore before she concieved that bastard of a child. But, no. You went back in time and blocked her memory. So, what? We couldn't find her."

"The child will not be harmed Raphael. Why should she be killed because of who her father is.." Castiel stopped as the other angel tipped back his head, letting out a booming laugh.

"Oh Castiel. So loyal to your stupid, filthy humans. She is to be the new vessel for Micheal. He's tired of waiting. So, where is she? Hmm?"

"I will not bring her to you. You will not kill her or her mother."

Without warning, Raphael advanced on Castiel, knocking him to the ground. He grabbed Castiel's blade, slashing it forward. Castiel jumped back, but the blade sliced through his middle. He let out a groan as blue light shimmered from the wound. He held his hand to his stomach as he fell to his knees.

Raphael smiled, walking over to the fallen angel, grabbed a fistful of hair, and yanked his head back. He took the blade, holding it above his head.

"I will make sure that whore suffers before I kill her Castiel. Then I will track down the girl, bring her to you, and kill her in front of you. That is your punishment Castiel. You will watch them both die. And I might bring in Dean to watch as well."

"I will make sure you go to hell." Castiel glared up at the angel, his blue eyes shimmering.

 

/**/

_As the Impala bumped down a dirt road, classic rock played on the radio. When Dean had started up the car, he realized he left a cassett tape in the player, and he went to turn it off, but Jaxson stopped him._

_She turned to him, a smile on her face, her blue eyes shining in the interior lights of the dashboard. "Don't. I love Lynard."_

_Dean smiled over at her, his right hand on the steering wheel, his eyebrow cocked up. "What? No Timberlake? Nsync?"_

_Jaxson snorted. "Please. That's talent?" She placed her elbow on the window of the Impala, her blond hair blowing from the wind of the open window. She smiled at him as she raked some behind her ear._

_Dean sucked in a breath as he looked over at her, deciding there was no way she could possibly be any more sexy. She was fiesty, scartactic, brash,and had a mouth on her that would make Sam blush. She was a female verison of him._

_"Oh, turn here!" Jaxson pointed to a gravel turn off on the right side of the road._

_Dean applied the brakes as he slid the car aroudn the corner. He looked over to see the smile on Jaxson's face, her eyes closed. The car crunched over what used to be a road, but was now replaced with grass and dirt ruts. The car's undercarriage squeeked as Dean slowly manunvered the car, wincing as a branch scraped teh sides._

_He slowed the car as he came to a hill, overlooking a lake. The moon was out and full, casting its lights on the water, giving it a shimmering glow._

_He heard the door creak open and watched as Jaxson jumped out, shutting the door behind her. He opened the door, noticing she had disappered down the grassy hill._

_"Jaxson!"_

_He followed her trail of broken grass, the long stalks brushing against his legs, coming to the sandy banks of the lake._

_And there she was._

_Jaxson was standing at the water's edge, her back towards him. She turned her head as she heard the crunch of his boots on the gravel. She smiled as she held up the small radio._

_"Thought we could use some music."_

_Dean held up the beers as he followed her along the shore to where a dock was located, the wooden struture extending to the middle of the lake._

_He joined her at the very end, sitting on the edge, one of her legs dangling into the water, the other one tucked up into her chest, one arm wrapped around it._

_"This is nice." He held one of the bottles toward her, his fingers gripping the top of it._

_Jaxson accpeted the beer, her fingers sliding along the glass, her pinkie grazing the side of his thumb. A shiver ran through her body._

_"Thanks. I used to come here a lot when I was a senior." She glanced over at him when he made a sound. He was looking at the water, the moonlight relfecting off the glass as he tilted it to his full lips. She watched as they wrapped around the rim, his adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed, then his pink tongue snaked out, and collected the drops off his lips. How how she wished she could be that tounge._

_Her cheeks grew hot as she shamed herself on such thoughts. Most of her life she had grown up Catholic, but after the death of her mother when she was just eight years old, she turned her back on any kind of religion. But, it was always engrained in her that lustful thoughts were a sin._

_"My dad would take me here. " Jaxson shook her head, chuckling as she saw the confused look on Dean's face. "To fish."_

_"I knew that." Dean felt himself blushing as he looked back at the water. "My dad took me fishing..once." Dean paused, the beer half-way to his lips, when he thought back on that memory. What had turned into a promising day, quickly turned sour when a fight ensued._

_"Oh, so you do have a family." Jaxson chuckled as she took a sip of the beer, savoring the bitter orange flavor. So this was the beer Dean Winchester drank, not bad. "I was beginning to think you were an alien or, hatched from an egg."_

_"Well," Dean shrugged as he thouhtfully drank his beer. "My old man..he, uh, passed away a year ago. And me and my brother, got into it one day and we both decided we should just go ahead and part ways." Why in the hell was he telling her all of this? He never talked about when his dad passed, not even to his brother._

_"Oh." Jaxson breathed out as she glanced over at him. He was staring back at the water, but she could tell he wasn't looking at the lake, but instead, back to a year ago. "I'm so sorry. I..I know what it's like to loose a parent. My mom passed away when I was eight. Heart attack." Jaxson snorted. "She was the healthesty woman I have ever known. She never ate red meat, hardly touched a drink, never smoked, but instead, dies of a heart attack. Just like that."_

_Dean let out a breath and shook his head. "Wow..this got heavy all of a sudden."_

_Jaxson smiled as she reached behind her, placing the small radio between them. She pressed play, pausing as the song began to play._

_Dean let out a pent out breath of frustration as the music began to play, shattering the silence. It was just the two of them, sitting on the dock, pitch black, her leg brushing up against his, her hand sitting so close to his. He ached to move his pinkie along her thumb, wanting to feel the skin he knew was going to be so soft. His heart was pounding so fast against his ribs, he was certain she could hear it._

_Jaxson turned her head to see that Dean was looking out across the lake, and she took a moment to really study him. She looked at his strong, sharp jaw, his broad chin, full, pink lips, his nose and cheeks that were splashed with freckles, long dark eyelashes framing a pair of dazzling green eyes, all of this she took in, in awe at how truly beautiful he was._

_She snorted, and shook her head._

_"What?"_

_Oh god, she had done that outloud!_

_She felt the heat creep along her cheeks as she shook her head, nervously tucking hair behind her ear. "No.nothing."_

_"Okay," Dean winked at her as he wrapped his lips around the rim of the bottle._

_The tension between them was mounting, and Jaxson wasn't sure how to get out it._

_"So." Jaxson sighed as she slowly drank her beer, trying to think of something to say to him. Why was this suddenly so awkward between them?_

_Jaxson was about to ask him, when she felt a drop land on her arm. She glanced her head upwars to see the dark cloud rolling in above them, pregnant with rain._

_"Come on." Dean stood up from the dock as fat drops exploded on the wooden dock._

_He grabbed the rest of the beer as Jaxson scooped up the blanket and the radio, and they both ran to the Impala._

_Dean slid into the passenger seat, shaking the rain from his head, running his hands through his thick hair, making it stick up. When he turned his head, his eyes instantly landed on Jaxson's chest. Her gray t shirt is wet, clinging to her body like second skin. She ran a hand through her hair, brushing the wet locks back. She turned to look at Dean, to see him staring at her, his green eyes were darker, and it scared her just a moment._

_"Dean?" She breathed, but her words were torn from her as his lips crashed onto hers, his large hands sliding down to her waist, brinigng her across the bench seat. "Dean." Jaxson groaned, closing her eyes as she slid over his lap. "We...we can't.."_

_"Yes we can." Dean growled as he leaned foward, placing his lips on her neck, casting out any thoughts she had currently in her head. "You won't be my boss till Monday. I've been thinking about that all this evening, trying to justify kissing you." He moved his lips off her neck, placing them back onto her soft pillows, his tongue thursting past her lips, tangling with her tongue._

_"Dean." Jaxson breathed as she closed her eyes, tilting her head back as his lips kissed their way down her neck, to her collar bone, his teeth nipping the skin. She shouldn't be doing this, not to him. Her father would be so pissed if he found out she was fooling around with a stranger. A perfect, handsome, sexy stranger._

_His hands slid under her shirt, moving it up her chest, sliding it over her head, and tossed it to the back seat of the back seat. With a groan, his pressed his face into her cleavage, his hands pushing her breasts together._

_"God you're beautiful." Dean whisphered against her flesh as he moved the cup of her bra to the side, exposing a coral colored nipple. His tongue snaked out, running across the taught nipple, his teeth tugging on the nub._

_Jaxson let out a gasp, her hips slowly moving back and forth over his impressive bulge. "Dean, I..I need to know where this is going."_

_Dean lifted his head from her nipple, to see the look on her face. "Jaxson..let's not put a pin on this okay? Let's..let's just enjoy this." He let out a sigh as she moved away from him, sliding back onto the seat next to him. "Jaxson..come on."_

_Jaxson reached down on the floorboard, grabbing her shirt. She rolled it up so she could slip her arms through, moving the fabric down her body. "I'm sorry Dean. You must have mistaken me for a whore. I don't just sleep around to sleep around." She pulled her hair out of the coller of her shirt, and reached for her purse. "Take me home please."_

_Dean let out a sigh as he moved his hand down between his legs, adjusting himself, wincing at the tightness. He turned on the engine, pausing as he heard the song playing:_

_"Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself Follow your heart and nothing else And you can do this, oh baby, if you try All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"_

_Dean kept his hand on the key, feeling the pounding intensify. He turned his head to see that Jaxson looking at him, with those beautiful eyes of hers, and those sexy, pouty lips of hers, still wet from his kiss just earlier._

_The car was filled with both of their heavy breathing as they both struggled on the rising tension. Before either could stop it, Dean had her in the backseat, his heavy body on top of hers, their lips pressed together and their hands on every inch of their bodies._

 

Jaxson looked at the huge black car, a smile on her lips as she ran her finger along the glossy paint. "I can't believe you still have her."

Dean looked up from the tire to see her thoughtfully looking in the back seat, knowing what she was thinking of. How many times did he glance into the backseat, only to be reminded of their many times spent there.

"So, you wann talk. Talk." Dean stood up, grabbed the towel that had been stained black with grease, and began to wipe his hands.

Jaxson leand up against the door frame, holding her injured right hand with her left. Her body was stiff, and it ached. Every ache she felt, just reminded her of what she went through.

"This is all new to me..What you do." Jaxson looked down at the concrete floor, concentrating on a black grease stain. If she didn't look into those olive green eyes, she'd have the courage to continue. "When I was in the hospital, when..when I woke up from the nightmares," Jaxson let out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes, a single tear squeezing past her long, black lashes. "Evertime I close my eyes..I see..him..standing above me with his _eyes._ " Jaxson shivered, rubbing her right arm as a chill settled over her. "So black."

WHen she opened her eyes, and looked up from the floor, Dean was standing just a few inches from her, the dirty rag still in his hands. She could see the pity in his eyes.

"Jaxson," Dean tossed the rag onto the tool box, "Why don't we get out of here. Would you feel more comfortable if we just go somewhere?"

Jaxson cast her eyes to the passenger seat of the Impala, feeling a tingle flow along her body. "Yeah."

"Great." Dean smiled at her as he reached into the front pocket of his tight jeans, and slid out a set of keys. "I know the perfect place."


End file.
